Pulverizer or crushing-style attachments which mount to the stick of an excavator are known in the art. These pulverizers or crusher attachments have jaws with a plurality of hardened teeth arranged on the jaws to crush or pulverize the concrete as the jaws close. Because of the hardness and abrasiveness of the concrete, the teeth wear relatively rapidly and therefore require frequent replacement or refurbishment. In an effort to minimize downtime, those in the industry have attempted to design pulverizer attachments with jaws having replaceable teeth. However, such attempts have met with limited success because the teeth are not retained in a sufficiently rigid manner within the pocket or socket in which they bolted or otherwise removably fastened. If the tolerances between the teeth and the pocket in which they are fastened are such that the teeth are able to move or rock from side-to-side during use, the pocket will quickly wear out, requiring replacement of the pockets welded to the jaws along with the teeth. Accordingly, there is a need for a pulverizer attachment with replaceable teeth that rigidly retained on the jaws.